Vampire Knight
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: Vampiros. Monstros que sugam sangue e se disfarçam de humanos. Universo Alternativo. JamesxLilyxSnape.
1. Trailer

**Vampire Knight.**

**-**

**Trailer.**

**-**

**By Vicky L Chan**

* * *

_Vampiros_

* * *

_-Será que eu poderia beber o seu sangue?_

* * *

_Monstros que sugam sangue, e se disfarçam de humanos._

* * *

-Isabella! Harry! Mãe, pai!

* * *

_Bestas famintas por sangue alheias à caridade, amor, compaixão, simpatia, ou qualquer sentimento._

* * *

-Adeus. - disse a menina, em um tom de voz baixo e fraco. Aquela, porém, não parecia ser a palavra que a menina estava buscando para dizer ao rapaz. A palavra certa era 'obrigada'.

* * *

_Isentas de sentimentos. _

* * *

-Então... Os vampiros são maus? - perguntou Lily, por fim

* * *

_Monstros vorazes e cruéis_

* * *

-Eu ainda consigo sentir... - sussurrou ele, a voz rouca e sibilante. - o cheiro daquela mulher. É nauseante.

* * *

_Era o que todos pensavam, o que todos sempre pensaram e pensariam. _

* * *

-Vampiro! Saia de perto dela!

-Me desculpe. Não pretendo ser morto por alguém como _você._

* * *

_Uma idéia pré-concebida, que era a realidade de grande parte dos vampiros_

* * *

_-_Você é tão ingênua. Vir aqui, desprotegida. - sussurrou ele, como se lamentasse e apreciasse a ingenuidade da menina. - Como você é cruel comigo, Lily.

* * *

_Começando a afundar perante a imagem daquele garoto banhado em sangue. _

_Gradualmente... Gradualmente afundando.  
_

* * *

-Eu vou estar segurando a sua mão desse jeito, de agora em diante.

* * *

-Eu gosto... do Sr. Severus. - admitiu Lily, o coração martelando em agitadamente em seu peito, sem ela compreender o porquê.

* * *

-Sim. - disse ele, com sua voz sorridente. - Ele também gosta muito de você, Lily.

* * *

_Chegou à noite, o período em que todas as coisas ou, no caso, pessoas interessantes chegavam aos terrenos de Hogwarts. _

* * *

-Não seja tímido, pode entrar.

* * *

-Lily, imaginei que estaria esperando por mim, aqui. Vou precisar de sua ajuda. Este. - e indicou com o olhar o garoto que apenas continuava parado em pé, estático, apenas a alguns passos de distância da porta. - é James Potter. Sua família foi morta por vampiros.

* * *

-Estudantes avançados. Obviamente, não haverá limite de idade. Pois para eles, que são noturnos, todos os longos anos os quais cada um de nós vivemos são breves.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, diretor.

* * *

_Amor, Ódio, Traição._

* * *

-Se ele nos trair, será o fim. - decretou James, sua voz irritadiça ecoando pelo aposento.

* * *

_Dor._

* * *

-Eu só quero tentar por um fim nisso, James. Por que, assim como você, eu também perdi pessoas que eu amava.

* * *

_Vampire Knight._

* * *

- No final das contas, você me faz cruel.

* * *

_Em breve._

* * *

**N/A: Devido à insistência de algumas leitoras, resolvi já começar a postar a fic. Ai vocês podem identificar poucos personagens, como James, Snape, Lily e Dumbledore. Mas garanto que Remus, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Mary McDonald (amiga da Lily citada em DH, ainda nao sei se vai ter um papel importante ou vai ser só figurante), Regulus, e outros personagens aparecerão. Não sei se o Peter vai ter espaço nessa história.**

**Ela terá alguns levíssimos spoilers de DH, nada que se eu citar na fic vcs percebam que são spoilers, já que vai ser uma UA, baseada no mangá Vampire Knight (que tá no 2° volume no Brasil, mas no 6° no Japão, portanto pode ter spoilers do mangá também) e em TODOS os livros de Harry Potter. Harry Potter e Vampire Knight não me pertencem e eu nao estou escrevendo essa fic com fins lucrativos e blablabla.**

**Já tenho o prólogo e mais três capitulos prontos. Posto em no máximo um mês. Quero 10 reviews pelo menos. To me esforçando pra caramba nessa nova fic. Eu sei que eu nao to sendo de todo original, já que a história é basicamente igual a VK, só que adaptada para Harry Potter. Mas bem. Eu to me esforçando do mesmo jeito. Eu vou escrever outras fics também, mas no momento to me dedicando a esta. Então reconheçam meu esforço: D mandem Reviews, sim?**

**Acho que é só gente. Até a próxima,**

**Vicky L Chan.  
**


	2. Prólogo

**Vampire Knight.  
**

**- **

**Prólogo.**

* * *

_Monstros que sugam sangue, e se disfarçam de humanos._

* * *

**Janeiro de 1968**

Vampiros. É o que se sabe sobre eles. É o que são considerados; bestas famintas por sangue alheias à caridade, amor, compaixão, simpatia, ou qualquer sentimento. Isentas de sentimentos. Monstros vorazes e cruéis. Era o que todos pensavam, o que todos sempre pensaram e pensariam. Uma idéia pré-concebida, que era a realidade de grande parte dos vampiros.

Era uma noite nevoenta e gélida de inverno. Havia neve para todos os lados, era quase impossível de se enxergar a mais de dez palmos à frente. Um vento frio e cortante ventava em sua face, pálida e inexpressiva. Ele andava com cautela, mas ao mesmo tempo, sem diminuir o ritmo de seus passos. O chão estava coberto por quase meio metro de neve.

Finalmente ouviu uma voz.

* * *

Uma memória do começo, que não pode ser apagada. Uma noite sombria e silenciosa. Sua primeira memória. 

_-Será que eu poderia beber o seu sangue? _- perguntava uma voz em um tom zombeteiro e de desprezo. Seu dono ria aberta, escandalosa e maldosamente.

A menina sentia-se tremer da cabeça até os pés de seu corpo pequenino. Não tinha voz nem ao menos para gritar. Apenas examinava a criatura a sua frente, sem compreender nada do que ocorria ao seu redor, tomada pelo pânico. A criatura de rosto pontudo e expressão lunática se aproximava. Exibia um sorriso de triunfo, composto por duas longas e afiadas presas. A menina deu passo para trás.

Ocorreu em questão de segundos. A menina fechava os olhos, esperando o destino que parecia a aguardar, enquanto o vampiro estava a apenas um metro de distância. Ao perceber que o seu perseguidor não se aproximava mais, ela abriu os olhos. Foi com uma tremenda surpresa que seus olhos focalizaram um rapaz alto, ensanguentado. Aquele sangue, no entanto, não era dele. Ela olhou para o chão e viu o vampiro caído aos pés dele, e novamente voltou seu olhar para ele.

-Está tudo bem? - perguntou de uma maneira displicente.

A menina não disse nada. Só continuou olhando para o rapaz a sua frente. Ele sorriu suavemente. Só então ela pôde reparar em seu rosto determinado e traços duros, e em seus cabelos muito negros que emolduravam sua bela face, além das longas e afiadas presas que ela relanceou através do sorriso zombeteiro dele. Permaneceu, no entanto, impassível. Havia passado por um grande choque. Ele se aproximou e tomou-a em seus braços.

-Está tudo bem agora. Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse, de maneira suave.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui está o prólogo ! xD**

**Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, pessoal! Continuem mandando se quiserem o próximo capitulo (no caso, o primeiro capitulo) no fim de semana que vem! Não tenho muita coisa pra dizer não. O prólogo em si não diz muita coisa. Eu estava meio em dúvida de quem seria o Kaname. Mas quem eu pus pra ser ele foi o que mais se encaixava. Anyway,**

**Até a próxima, that's all folks !  
**


	3. Órfão

**Título**

**-**

**Capítulo um: Órfão.  
**

* * *

_Minha memória começou naquele dia nevoento, há dez anos atrás. A pura e branca neve e o sangue vermelho, juntos com o terror. A sensação de ser abraçada ternamente..._

_É claro que havia muito mais cores ao redor, naquele dia. Como o infinito azul escuro dos céus. Mas para mim, as que se destacaram foram vermelho e branco. O sangue manchando as longas e macias vestes daquele que me salvara..._

* * *

**Janeiro de 1967.**

O diretor espiava pela janela fechada a intensa escuridão da noite, que chegava a lhe cegar, enquanto sentia um pequeno fluxo de ar frio entrando pelo ínfimo espaço entre a parede de pedra e a janela. Por fim, puxou as velhas e amareladas cortinas, e virou-se. Examinou por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua um jovem rapaz que possuia suas vestes ensanguentadas e uma expressão determinada, e uma pequena menina ruiva que mal se fazia notar, tímida e assustada, escondendo-se atrás do rapaz, com uma de suas mãos apertando fortemente uma das dele, e espiando curiosamente com seus grandes olhos amendoados e verdes.

-Entendo o que você quer dizer. - disse o diretor, enquanto acariciava as raízes de sua longa barba prateada, que ia do queixo até a cintura, seus olhos azuis cintilando, mas sem encarar nenhum de seus visitantes, apenas fitando alguma partícula invisível no ar, com uma expressão pensativa. - Eu não negaria ajuda nem mesmo se fosse um desconhecido, e sendo você filho de um homem o qual eu estou em dívida...

O jovem assentiu, ainda determinado e sério. O diretor sorriu-lhe.

-Por que vocês não se sentam, e comemos alguma coisa? Estava no meio de um lanchinho noturno - o diretor indicou uma variedade de especiarias que repousavam tentadoramente em sua mesa, e um bule de chá que fumegava. - E abandone esse semblante taciturno, Severus. A menina vai ficar bem.

As feições de Severus não se amenizaram, como havia sugerido o diretor. Mas o último, por sua vez, também não esperava que estas sofressem grandes mudanças. Conhecia-o bem para saber a dificuldade que o jovem tinha de sorrir. Severus puxou a menina pela mão e os dois se sentaram em um sofá.

-Não precisa me servir. - disse ele.

O diretor voltou de sua mesa com equilibrando em suas mãos duas xícaras de chá e um prato com uma massa informe e mole. Sentou-se em uma poltrona na frente dos dois e deu um longo gole em sua bebida.

-Saúde. - disse ele, em um tom de voz animado e descontraído, observando a menina, com seus bondosos olhos azuis.

A menina observava o prato de pudim em seu colo. Seus olhos estavam opacos e ela não fazia nenhuma menção de comê-lo. O rapaz, ao perceber, pegou a pequena colher que repousava no prato, e levou-a até a boca entreaberta.

-É assim, entendeu? Tem que comer. - disse ele, antencioso.

A menina não prestou atenção a comida ou ao prato. Ela olhou para a boca entreaberta do rapaz. Levou sua mão até ela, abruptamente. O rapaz segurou a mão dela com a sua própria. Os dois se entreolharam, e ele cedeu. A menina examinou os dentes do rapaz, sentindo duas presas afiadas e sobressalentes. Levantou com um salto. Seu grito agudo ecoou pela longa sala, enquanto ela se espremia contra uma das paredes do cômodo.

Os dois - velho e jovem - não fizeram nada, a não ser observar a garota com ligeira surpresa. Ela tremia. Severus voltou sua atenção para o diretor.

-Já está tarde. - e levantou-se. - Eu voltarei para visitá-la daqui há alguns dias. Eu tenho que... voltar.

O diretor ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Tem certeza?

Severus assentiu.

-Sim. - e virou-se para a menina. Fitou-a por pequenos instantes, enquanto os olhos verdes dela se mostravam amedrontados. Dirigiu-se até a porta sem dizer palavra alguma.

-Adeus. - disse a menina, em um tom de voz baixo e fraco. Aquela, porém, não parecia ser a palavra que a menina estava buscando para dizer ao rapaz. A palavra certa era 'obrigada'.

Severus não olhou para trás. Apenas foi embora.

-Aquele rapaz salvou a sua vida. - disse o diretor, em um tom o mais próximo do sério que conseguia. - Você entende isso não?

A menina olhou para o diretor sem dizer nada, e permaneceu com os olhos vazios por algum tempo, até que assentiu.

-Ele me disse uma vez... - começou o diretor. - Que sua flor favorita eram os lírios. Lírios brancos como esses que eu possuo aqui em minha escola.

Mais uma vez ela não disse nada. Ele sorriu.

-Não acha Lily um nome bonito? - perguntou ele. - E como você será minha filha de agora em diante... Lily Dumbledore?

(_N/A: Para quem ainda não sabe: Lily significa lírio, em inglês.)_

* * *

Passos apressados ecoavam pelo saguão. 

-Diretor! Diretor, o que houve? Me mandaram um recado do senhor, dizendo que a Lily... - um Severus apressado caminhava ao encontro do diretor, sem esconder sua preocupação.

Dumbledore riu, divertido.

-Acalme-se, meu jovem. - sugeriu o diretor, sorrindo. - Você está muito agitado.

Severus fitou-o com descrença. Logo ficou irritado.

-Eu não acredito! Eu nunca mais vou acreditar no senhor! O senhor mentiu para mim só para...

Mas algo o silenciou. Na verdade, alguém.

Lily caminhava em direção a eles, com passos lentos e graciosos. Olhava diretamente para Severus. Instalou-se o silêncio, enquanto ela se aproximava. Sorriu timidamente para ele.

-Bem, já que ela está bem, eu tenho que ir. Estava _ocupado, _sabe. Tenho coisas a fazer, ao contrário de você. - disse, dirigindo-se ao diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Eu também não estou desocupado, Severus. Não seja injusto. Ainda estou trabalhando naquele _projeto _sobre o qual conversei com você. - respondeu Dumbledore, se fingindo de ofendido, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

Severus pareceu surpreso.

-Então o senhor pretende seguir em frente com a idéia?

O diretor assentiu.

-Com certeza.

-Eu tenho que ir. - disse Severus, após um período em que o silêncio havia tomado conta do ambiente.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas Lily o segurou pela manga de suas vestes.

-Obrigada. - ela disse. Ele ficou estático. Ela sorriu.

* * *

**Fevereiro de 1968.**

As chamas na lareira lambiam a madeira, as faíscas saltavam alegremente, incansáveis. O aposento estava silencioso, exceto pelo crepitar da lareira. Lily estava sentada próxima ao fogo, em uma poltrona macia e confortável. Tinha um livro em seu colo, que Dumbledore havia dado a ela em seu primeiro aniversário como sua 'filha' - 30 de Janeiro, o dia em que Severus a salvara, passara a ser a data de seu aniversário.

-O Sr. Severus... é um vampiro, certo? - perguntou ela, hesitante.

O diretor, que estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, concentrado em enfadonhas cartas de negócio, olhou para Lily, os olhos azuis cintilando.

-Sim, e você sabe disso há algum tempo, Lily. - respondeu ele, calmamente.

Lily apenas meneou a cabeça. Queria descobrir mais sobre ele. Queria saber detalhes sobre a vida daquele que salvara sua vida, que a visitava pelo menos uma vez a cada mês, e que se preocupava com ela.

-A convivência entre os vampiros e os humanos sempre foi tempestuosa, apesar de não serem muitos os humanos que reconhecem sua existência. Os vampiros... a maioria deles vive disfarçado de humano. Ou vivem nas sombras. - informou Dumbledore.

Aquelas poucas informações foram necessárias para ativar ainda mais a curiosidade da garota. Sua língua comichava.

-O Sr.Severus se finge de humano?

-Sim, embora ele não conviva muito com os humanos, assim como grande parte de seu povo. Eles são amigos entre si, as famílias de nobres todas se conhecem, e não se dão bem com os humanos, assim como estes não se dão bem com os vampiros. É de se esperar, já que os vampiros... vamos dizer dessa maneira, eles tem uma forte atração pelo sangue humano. - respondeu Dumbledore, a voz calma deixando subentendido que ele responderia a quantas perguntas Lily quisesse fazer.

Agora que já se passara um ano desde que a garota morava ali, ela se mostrava bem mais acostumada à presença do diretor e até se sentia a vontade com ele. E, tendo frequentado por um ano a escola de Dumbledore, que era ali mesmo, nas propriedades dele, se mostrava mais comunicativa.

-Então... Os vampiros são maus? - perguntou Lily, por fim. Aquela pergunta havia persistido em sua mente desde sua primeira memória - quando fora atacada por um vampiro.

Dumbledore não pode segurar um pequeno sorriso. Sua resposta foi feita em forma de pergunta:

-Você acha que Severus é mau?

-Não, claro que não. - Lily apressou-se a responder. - Então... Existem vampiros bons e maus?

-Sim. - respondeu Dumbledore. - É o que eu acredito. Existem alguns vampiros que convivem pacificamente em meio aos humanos.

Lily ainda sentia sede por saber mais. Mas sua ansiedade havia se aquietado. Resolveu que poderia escolher outro momento para perguntar mais.

-Eu gosto... do Sr. Severus. - admitiu Lily, o coração martelando em agitadamente em seu peito, sem ela compreender o porquê.

Dumbledore sorriu abertamente, e embora Lily não pudesse ver, conhecendo bem o diretor, ela sentiu pela sua voz que ele estava sorrindo.

-Sim. - disse ele, com sua voz sorridente. - Ele também gosta muito de você, Lily.

* * *

Lily ansiava por todos os dias em que Severus poderia visitá-los. Ocasiões especiais, como seu aniversário, ou o do diretor, Natais ou qualquer outro feriado, assim como dias que não tinham nenhum significado especial, apenas o significado de que o rapaz estava livre naquele dia e havia conseguido escapar de seus compromissos ou familiares (Lily não sabia detalhes da família dele) e havia resolvido visitá-la. 

Conhecê-lo melhor era tudo pelo que ela ansiava. Era mais divertido e mais interessante do que qualquer coisa. Sempre que ele anunciava sua visita com atecedência, ela ia esperar por ele na porta, recebendo-o com um caloroso abraço que, no ínicio, o deixava embaraçado.

-Severus! Você tem que ver - exclamou ela, divertida, oscilando entre risadas e sua fala. - Dumbledore tentou fazer um bolo para mim, e, bem, não deu muito certo.

Severus sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

-Que bom, por que eu trouxe um bolo para você.

Lily sorriu, surpresa, lisonjeada.

-Aah, Severus!

* * *

_Mas aquilo tudo era quando eu ainda era ignorante, não? Depois daquilo, aquele novo tempo chegou.  
_

* * *

**Julho de 1970.**

Chegou à noite, o período em que todas as coisas ou, no caso, pessoas interessantes chegavam aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Lily observou brevemente o breu lá fora e o manto escuro que se estendia pelos céus, com algumas poucas estrelas pequenas e foscas espalhadas em grânulos. Ela puxou a cortina amarelada, cobrindo a escuridão lá fora e voltando-se para o seu pequeno mundinho de luz. Sentou-se em sua cama, parando, como fazia com frequência sempre que estava sozinha, para refletir sobre sua primeira lembrança, sobre sua curta existência. Uma pequena garota refletindo sobre sua existência. Ela, contudo, não pensava em coisas tais quais a origem da vida - pensava em seus verdadeiros pais. Por vezes, recriava rostos bondosos que estendiam mãos acolhedoras em direção à ela. Mas não conseguia lembrar.

Às vezes, quando estava mergulhando em uma camada rasa de sonhos, recém-adormecida e quase acordada, achava que chegava a lembrar algo. Pequenos flashes. Mas logo acordava, ou os esquecia assim que acordasse no dia seguinte. Sentou-se em seu colchão, recostada nos travesseiros que se apoiavam nas grades de metal da cama, e abriu em seu colo o livro que Dumbledore a dera. Era sobre os vampiros. Passou os olhos por suas linhas e por suas palavras sem, no entanto, realmente lê-las. Ainda pensava em algumas palavras do diretor a lhe dar o livro.

-Lily, eu te darei esse livro para que você conheça um pouco mais sobre a cultura dos vampiros. Me sinto na obrigação de lhe dizer, portanto, que este livro não é imparcial. Foi escrito por um caçador de vampiros, que para a maioria dos humanos, que não sabem da existência nem de caçadores de vampiros muito menos dos vampiros, era um louco. Ele foi repreendido pelo governo depois, por ter tentado contar a todos sobre a realidade dos vampiros. Foi estabelecido que era muito melhor se eles permanecessem nas sombras, devido a todos os conflitos que já travaram com humanos no passado, e que foram apagados da história.

"Digo-lhe então que você deve ser imparcial. Deve acreditar no que você acha, e não nos outros. Use como base este livro, mas use também como base os laços estreitos de amizade que mantemos com Severus".

Lily assentiu. Não se sentiu influenciada pelo diretor. Apenas concordava plenamente com ele. E, apesar de todos os pensamentos que tinha acerca dos pais verdadeiros, dos irmãos que poderia ter tido, da vida que ela tivera antes de ser salva, e que estava perdida em algum lugar.

Fechou o livro e decidiu que não leria aquela noite. Não conseguiu se concentrar, já que o diretor havia saído ao final da tarde e ainda não voltara. Vestiu um robe macio e quente por cima dos pijamas, e foi até o escritório de Dumbledore, que para Lily, sempre permanecia aberto. Entrou ali e se sentou em sua poltrona favorita, próxima a lareira, que se encontrava apagada, e esperou na escuridão. Estava quase adormecendo, mas não precisou esperar durante muito tempo.

Dumbledore abriu a porta calmamente, e esta rangeu. Lily abriu os olhos lentamente, e bocejou. Avistou dois vultos à porta, um muito alto e um muito pequeno. O alto movimentou-se com ligeireza, acendendo todas as lamparinas e depois voltando-se para o vulto pequeno que ainda estava parado à porta, e que deixara de ser um vulto.

-Não seja tímido, pode entrar.

Lily observou com horror o garoto que parecia ter a mesma idade que a sua. Ele se movimentou com vagareza, andando com um gingado estranho, e logo a menina captou um profundo corte na batata da perna esquerda do menino. E não era só isso. O menino estava manchado de sangue. Pernas, braços, ombros, pescoço, rosto e, principalmente, seus olhos. Os olhos do menino, que normalmente se mostravam castanho-esverdeados, encontravam-se banhados de sangue e de angústia. Ele parecia estar prestes a cair no choro, travando uma intensa batalha interior para conter as lágrimas. Suas feições, no entanto, demonstravam que ele não choraria mais durante toda a infância e parte da juventude. Até que cedesse e se entregasse ao desalento, ainda mais do que já houvera. Mas isso era outra estória, que está guardada para mais tarde. No momento, nos basta a frase que foi solta no ar pela voz calma e firme de Dumbledore:

-Lily, imaginei que estaria esperando por mim, aqui. - fez uma pausa - Vou precisar de sua ajuda. Este. - e indicou com o olhar o garoto que apenas continuava parado em pé, estático, apenas a alguns passos de distância da porta. - é James Potter. Sua família foi morta por vampiros.

* * *

_Eu comecei a afundar perante a imagem daquele garoto banhado em sangue. _

_Gradualmente... Gradualmente afundando._

* * *

**N/A: Bem, eu recebi menos reviews que esperava no prólogo, e fiquei bem chateada pra falar a verdade. Mas não é por isso que eu vou desistir da fic né. Pelo menos não até eu postar o que já escrevi. Agora se vcs querem que eu continue a escrever já é outra coisa. Bem. Jamsie apareceu finalmente. É claro que só no finalzinho, mas ele vai aparecer bem mais de agora em diante. E pra os que não gostam do Snape, sinto muito, ele também tem um papel importante. **

**Não sei, acho que não tenho muita coisa a dizer. Terça é prova de matemática e eu não sei NADA, então eu tenho que ir estudar. Sim, em um sabado a tarde. Vou indo. That's all folks !**

* * *

_No próximo capítulo:_

_James Potter chegara para mudar tudo. Chegara para se tornar o melhor amigo de Lily, mas também para destruir todo aquele mundinho fechado no qual era havia vivido desde que se tornara filha do diretor até a chegada de James. Destruiria toda aquela certeza que Lily tinha a respeito de tudo._

* * *


	4. No Banheiro e no dormitório

**Vampire Knight  
**

**-**

**Capitulo dois: No Banheiro e no Dormitório.**

* * *

**Agosto de 1970.**

James Potter chegara para mudar tudo. Chegara para se tornar o melhor amigo de Lily, mas também para destruir todo aquele mundinho fechado no qual era havia vivido desde que se tornara filha do diretor até a chegada de James. Destruiria toda aquela certeza que Lily tinha a respeito de tudo.

_Severus é bom. Sua família e amigos também devem ser._

Aquele mundo sombrio que estava a espreitando desde Janeiro de 1968 parecia estar saindo debaixo do tapete, para onde havia sido varrido há tempos atrás, pelos humanos que decidiram apagar os vampiros de sua história. A menina, que até o fatídico dia imaginava que havia sido alheia à tudo aquilo, estava prestes a ser envolvida mais profundamente do que jamais imaginara. Apesar de já se ver apaixonada por um vampiro com seus oito anos de vida, aquele amor era apenas um amor infantil, que não sabia das consequências, e as dificuldades que existiam para ela. Mas Lily amadureceria. Seu amor amadureceria também?

Caminhando no corredor, na manhã seguinte, sonolenta, Lily abriu a porta do banheiro sem hesitar. Àquela hora da manhã a menina não conseguira raciocinar e, portanto, não conseguira se lembrar de que agora havia um novo morador ali e que talvez ele estivesse usando o banheiro. E ele estava. Lily soltou um gritinho. James não se manifestou de maneira agitada, apenas a encarou, os olhos opacos, indiferentes, como se ela fosse apenas um fantasma, uma fraca impressão de vida. Ou como se ele fosse uma fraca impressão de vida, ou apenas uma existência insignificante.

Ele estava sentado no chão do banheiro, recostado à parede, a mão se mexendo compulsivamente no pescoço, como se lá estivesse um comichão insaciável, e quanto mais o menino arranhava a pele, perfurando a carne, mais esta coçava.

-Pare! - foi o primeiro impulso de Lily, o qual ela não pôde conter.

O sangue escorria pelo pescoço de James e pelos seus dedos finos. Ele tirou a mão, que até então estava afundada na curva do pescoço, e examinou o seu sangue como se ele fosse a coisa mais asqueroza que existisse na face da terra. Mas aquela expressão do garoto era utilizada para quase todas as coisas em seu campo de visão. Aquele olhar sofrido, angustiado, resignado. Quando ele levantou o olhar para fitar Lily, no entanto, sua expressão se amenizou.

-Eu ainda consigo sentir... - sussurrou, a voz rouca e sibilante. - o cheiro daquela mulher. É nauseante.

E sua mão voltou para a curva do pescoço, ligeira, como se tivesse vida própria. O sangue voltou a escorrer.

-Pare, pare! - implorou Lily, segurando a mão do garoto com as suas próprias, pequenas e macias.

James apenas fitou-a com um ar de ligeira surpresa.

-Eu não posso assistir calada. - justificou-se Lily, os olhos verdes suplicantes. - Eu sei que ocorreu algo horrível com você, mas está tudo bem agora. Eu vou estar aqui sempre que você precisar, James. É só pedir.

Ela apertava firmemente a mão dele, agora as mãos de ambos manchadas com o sangue dele. James assentiu fracamente.

-Eu vou estar segurando a sua mão desse jeito, de agora em diante.

E James não duvidou.

* * *

**Setembro de 1971.**

Ouviram barulho patas comprimindo o cascalho, trotes e relinchos. Os três, Dumbledore, Lily e James Potter jantavam agora no castelo da propriedade, para o qual haviam se mudado recentemente. O motivo da mudança era o projeto o qual Dumbledore havia comentado com Severus Snape há um ano atrás. Estava tudo pronto para ser posto em prática. Seria posto em prática em breve.

-Parece que temos uma visita. - comentou Dumbledore, repousando o garfo no prato. - Lily, creio que você queira recebê-lo.

Lily assentiu, empolgada. Já fazia dois meses desde que Severus não vinha. Ele ainda não conhecia James. Mas com certeza ele sabia de sua existência. Será que já desprezava sua existência desde então?

-Severus! - Lily o abraçou com força quando este aparecia no corredor do escritório de Dumbledore, aonde eles estavam jantando. Severus correspondeu.

James observou-os entrarem pela porta, abraçados. _Vampiro. Vampiro. _Ele podia farejar aquela verdade no ar. Levantou-se abruptamente, com uma faca em mãos.

-Vampiro! Saia de perto dela!

Severus fitou-o com altivez e displicência. Observou o corte que o pequeno garoto provocara em sua mão como se fosse a coisa mais desinteressante do mundo. Desarmou James com extrema facilidade, e segurou suas mãos com firmeza.

-Me desculpe. Não pretendo ser morto por alguém como _você._

Os olhos do garoto se injetaram no mais profundo ódio. O ódio que ele possuía pelos vampiros. Severus o ignorou. Sua existência era insignificante. Mas ele logo arranjaria um bom uso para o garoto. Não fora apenas James que havia percebido a verdade no ar que circundava o vampiro. O vampiro também percebera a verdade, e era um dos poucos a sabê-la.

Voltou-se para o diretor.

-Diretor. Eu vim para falar com o senhor. - disse Severus.

Dumbledore assentiu. Lily pareceu desapontada.

-E para vê-la também, Lily. - acrescentou ele. - Mas acontece que não tenho muito tempo no momento.

Lily compreendeu. James estava jogado a um canto, esquecido por todos, contrariado. Lily trocou um olhar com ele. Ele estava furioso. Deixou o escritório e Lily foi em seu encalço. Severus observou aquele gesto da garota.

-Eles estão bem próximos, não, diretor? - perguntou, nao conseguindo se conter.

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Sim.

Snape apenas meneou a cabeça, pensativo.

-Bem, que bom que a Lily tem um amigo próximo agora. - comentou, a voz suave sem emoção. - Eu estarei ocupado daqui em diante.

Dumbledore assentiu.

-Creia-me, eu também estarei.

* * *

No dia seguinte o diretor fez a Lily e a James uma estranha proposta. 

-Estou planejando fundar uma turma noturna em Hogwarts. Para estudantes especiais. - anunciou ele.

Lily estava enroscada à mesma poltrona na qual costumava se enroscar em frente à lareira do escritório velho de Dumbledore, enquanto ainda moravam no chalé da propriedade, fazendo um dever. James apenas encarava as chamas com uma expressão vazia, coisa que já era um hábito dele. Aposto que ambos pressentiram o que estava por vir. Mas apenas não sugeriram pois não acreditaram ser verdade.

-Estudantes avançados. Obviamente, não haverá limite de idade. Pois para eles, que são noturnos, todos os longos anos os quais cada um de nós vivemos são breves. - continuou Dumbledore, ao que James se levantou, estupefato.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, diretor. - protestou ele.

-Eu não poderia estar falando mais sério, James. - respondeu Dumbledore, calmo, mas firme. - Não vou me deixar vencer tão fácil e pretendo alcançar os meus objetivos a todo custo.

-Sim, diretor. - disse uma voz suave à porta. As crianças voltaram-se para o dono da voz, surpresos. Dumbledore não. Apenas sorriu. - Pois o objetivo é uma pacífica coexistência entre vampiros e humanos. Algo com o que eu sonho há muito tempo.

Lily conteu-se para não saltar de sua poltrona para abraçar Severus. Apenas corou intensamente enquanto ele estava ali, determinado. James fez um muxoxo, desdenhoso.

-É impossível que vampiros vão querer viver pacificamente junto a humanos. - retrucou James, a voz carregada em desprezo. - Isso é ridículo.

-Eu só quero tentar por um fim nisso, James. - explicou o diretor. - Por que, assim como você, eu também perdi pessoas que eu amava.

James ignorou o comentário do diretor. Apenas voltou-se para a lareira, aborrecido.

-O dever deles, diretor. Você já decidiu? Já lhes comunicou? - perguntou Severus, como se James nunca houvesse se manifestado antes.

O diretor assentiu.

-Eu ia falar sobre isso agora mesmo, Severus. - disse Dumbledore. - Eu precisarei da ajuda de vocês, para esse meu projeto. Espero sinceramente que me ajudem, sendo este um de meus maiores sonhos e tendo vocês, eu imagino, uma imensa gratidão para mim. - e Dumbledore não acrescentou aquelas últimas palavras para tentar chantageá-los. Apenas as expôs como fatos. - Severus aqui se matriculará na turma noturna, e tendo ele enorme prestígio e sendo respeitado por toda sua comunidade, atrairá os outros e terá como tomar conta deles, espero eu. Graças a ele, muitos decidiram vir. Já vocês, conto para serem os guardiões do segredo da escola. Monitores, que auxiliarão a troca de turmas do período diurno para o noturno e ajudarão a proteger o segredo dos que frequentam este último período.

Houve um momento de silêncio. O único que parecia considerar era James. Lily havia concordado com o diretor assim que ele falara. Severus já estava decidido há muito.

-Se ele nos trair, será o fim. - decretou James, sua voz irritadiça ecoando pelo aposento.

Ninguém disse nada. James não os deu tempo para tanto. Deixou o escritório do diretor. Lily trocou olhares preocupados com Dumbledore e Severus. O diretor assentiu para ela, e logo ela também deixou o escritório indo, mais uma vez, ao encalço do garoto. Severus suspirou, entediado, e pegou um livro em uma das inúmeras prateleiras das escrivaninhas de carvalho do diretor, e folheou-o.

-Eu fico feliz que esteja me apoiando, Severus. - agradeceu Dumbledore.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

-Eu vou fazer o meu papel direitinho. Tem algo que me preocupa, mas eu sei que eu não preciso me preocupar. - respondeu ele. - De qualquer forma, eu realmente desejo que o seu ideal se torne realidade. Além do mais, estão restringindo meus limites e me aprisionando com burocracias inúteis. Ficar por aqui vai ser um meio de me libertar, de certa maneira. De me ver livre daquelas gárgulas velhas.

* * *

**Fevereiro 1972.**

Finalmente começara. O sonho do diretor estava virando realidade. Lily observava, pasma e maravilhada, um edíficio que se erguia à certa distância do castelo, feito de paredes de pedra e parecendo tão antigo quanto o mesmo. _Severus estava bem ali. Ele estava tão próximo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão distante._

_-_Não chegue perto, Lily. - advertiu um James, sério. - Não chegue perto deles.

Lily assentiu, distraída, sem nem ao menos ouvir o que o amigo dissera.

-Eu vou para casa agora. Vá logo em seguida.

Ela assentiu novamente, e novamente não ouvira uma sequer palavra de James. Precisava vê-lo. Precisava se encontrar com Severus. Olhou ao redor, alarmada. Ninguém estava lhe vendo. Severus estava a poucos metros de distância. Ela adentrou sorrateiramente o edíficio. Ouviu um barulho de conversa quando ainda estava ao pé da escada. Ficou espiando curiosamente. _Como eles são bonitos..._, pensou Lily, ao observar um grupinho que conversava em um tom revoltado.

-Um questionário de cem itens? O diretor deve estar maluco! - exclamou um deles.

Até que eles a viram, no pé da escada. Lily fez uma reverência, apressada e atrapalhada. Eles ignoraram. Um deles apenas esgueu as sobrancelhas em sua direção. Suspirando, acomodou-se ali mesmo, no pé da escada; decidida a esperar por Severus, adormeceu degrau duro e frio.

Seu sono era leve e seus pensamentos inconstantes. Podia sentir o degrau de pedra, mesmo enquanto sonhava com outras coisas. Severus aproximou-se lentamente da menina, apreciando-a enquanto ela dormia. Os cabelos ruivos desciam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, como cascatas flamejante. O pescoço dela estava descoberto. Ele sentiu um contrações musculares involuntárias. Sentou-se em um degrau abaixo do qual a menina dormia, e tocou delicadamente em seu pescoço alvo, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo ruivo que repousavam ali. Entreabriu a boca.

_Só mais um pouco. O gosto deve ser delicioso._

_-_Você é tão ingênua. Vir aqui, desprotegida. - sussurrou ele, como se lamentasse e apreciasse a ingenuidade da menina. - Como você é cruel comigo, Lily.

Asfastou-se dela e ergueu-se. Cobriu-a com seu próprio casaco, e em seguida, ergueu-a em seus braços. Subiu as escadas com a menina em seu colo.

* * *

Acordou em um lugar quente e aconchegante. Não reconhecendo o degrau da escada em que adormecera, Lily remecheu-se e logo reparou que estava em uma cama macia e confortável. Abriu os olhos. Um alto dossel se estendia acima da cama, e cortinas em um tom de vermelho escuro. Esfregou os olhos e inclinou-se para a frente para logo em seguida se levantar. 

Como fora parar ali? De quem seria aquele quarto?

Mas ela já suspeitava. O coração disparou em seu peito. A garganta secou. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido alguns sussurros enquanto ela ainda estava dormindo. Agora ouviu uma voz. A porta estava entreaberta, convidativa.

-Narcissa.

Colocou os nós dos dedos na madeira fria. Pensou em bater antes. Mas o que ela entreviu a impediu. Empurrou ligeiramente a porta para ver melhor. Agora levou os nós nos dedos à boca, horrorizada.

-Aah, Senhor Snape.

Parados e em pé ao fundo da ampla sala vazia, com exceção a alguns móveis que estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos e empoeirados, estavam dois vultos mal-iluminados. Um possuía cabelos muito negros que caíam como cortinas sobre sua face, que, no momento, não estava visível; a face dele estava enterrada no pescoço do outro vulto, uma jovem muito branca e com cabelos louro-platinados, os olhos azuis semi-cerrados e a face corada.

Lily, incapaz de se mexer, e incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo, permaneceu parada ali, junto à porta. O vulto de cabelos negros se ergueu. Severus olhou para a menina parada à porta, inexpressivo. Os olhos negros estavam opacos. _Manchados de sangue, _pensou a menina. Alguns filetes de sangue escorriam de sua boca, e do pescoço da moça que agora repousava, mole como uma boneca de pano, nos braços dele.

O contato visual deles durou apenas poucos segundos. Severus inexpressivo, Lily horrorizada. Ele acariciou as presas com a língua, e limpou tanto os lábios quanto o queixo com as costas da mão. Foi o tempo de Lily se virar e sair correndo, apressada. A atitude dela era mais do que esperada; aliás, Severus se surpreendera por ela ter permanecido ali por tanto tempo, pedindo a ele uma explicação, com um olhar suplicante, que se recusava a acreditar.

-Isso. Você deveria fugir, Lily. - disse Severus, a voz suave vazia de emoção. - No final das contas, você me faz cruel.

* * *

Ela correu para fora dali o mais rápido que pôde. O Severus. Sr. Severus... 

Mas, afinal das contas, ela estava _mesmo _sendo muito ingênua. Ela sabia que ele era um vampiro, e como tal, ele precisava de sangue.

_Mas aquela cena... Aquela cena foi demais para os meus olhos._

_Não seja ingrata, ele salvou a sua vida! Ele é diferente!_

O ar frio invadiu seus pulmões, e ela parou a apenas alguns metros de distância do edifício. Engoliu várias golfadas de ar, rapidamente, ofegante. Apoiou-se em um poste que lumiava tenuemente o ambiente ao redor. Sentiu o chão de pedra sobre seus pés mais pesado do que de costume. As copas das árvores ao seu redor balançavam-se com o vento, chacoalhando-se e fazendo um dos poucos barulhos ali, junto a sua respiração ofegante.

-Severus... Por que? - perguntou Lily, para si mesma, chorosa. - Por que?

-O diretor me disse para vir atrás de você. - ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela. Virou-se subitamente e viu James em pé a alguns metros dela, a luz do lampião incidindo com tons de laranja em seu rosto. - Aquele Severus Snape. Ele fez alguma coisa a você?

Lily apressou-se a responder que não, balançando de modo enfático a cabeça. James assentiu. Puxou-a bruscamente pela mão e começou a conduzi-la de volta ao castelo.

-É melhor nós chegarmos logo, e ai você explica o que houve com você ao diretor. Você sabe que não pode entrar lá dentro. - repreendeu-a James.

_Como se você ligasse para as regras, James._

Lily não se deu ao trabalho de respondê-lo ou de dizer algo. Apenas voltou a divagar.

_Ele precisa daquele sangue, ele é um vampiro. Será que ele realmente precisa?_

As dúvidas a consumiam. Todo aquele mundo perfeito e fechado, onde todos os dias eram divertidos e ensolarados parecia ter começado a desmoronar desde o dia o qual James chegara. Ele trouxera a primeira dúvida sobre os vampiros à vida de Lily. Até então ela desconsiderara todo e qualquer fato, os considerava como mentiras, e apenas levava em conta sua amizade com Severus. Não apenas sua amizade, sejamos sinceros. Sua paixão infantil.

-Você não devia se enganar, Lily. - James recomeçou a falar, a voz cortando o ar e o silêncio. - Eles não hesitam em tirar a vida dos outros, sabe. São bestas em formas humanas, as vezes até agradáveis de se olhar, para alguns. Snape é só mais um deles.

Lily bateu os pés e balançou a cabeça. Tinha aquele seu olhar de súplica e segurava as lágrimas. Seus lábios esboçavam um sorrisinho culpado.

-Mas Severus salvou a minha vida! É graças a ele que eu estou viva, aqui e agora!

James parou de andar, e apenas fitou-a, soltando sua mão, sua expressão misteriosa dividida entre o desprezo e a ironia. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e pareceu conter um comentário mal-humorado que poderia fazer sobre Severus. Ao invés disso, apenas disse:

-Então se sua vida foi salva como você diz... Pare de abaixar a cabeça sempre, pare de sempre se sentir miserável.

* * *

**N/A: Houve uma pequena confusão quanto ás datas no capitulo um. Se vcs perceberem isso, relevem, ou se exigem mesmo com tanta precisão as datas certas, as do capitulo um estao um ano erradas. Ou seja, onde estiver '67 é na verdade 68' e assim por diante. Exceto quando diz que é '70 que realmente é '70.**

**Demorei um pouco, em parte, por que estava esperando a chegada de mais reviews. Ia postar umas duas semanas depois de ter postado o primeiro capitulo, mas dai eu tive provas, trabalhos, viajei, um bando de complicações. Então, aqui estou eu, de volta. Se alguém ai já tiver lido _O menino Americano, _de Andrew Taylor, eu queria muito comentar sobre o livro com alguém, embora ache que ninguém leu mesmo, por que acho que não é muito conhecido. Eu até recomendo, mesmo tendo ficado decepcionada com o livro, por esperar um final diferente, gostei dele, só achei que poderia gostar mais se nao tivesse sido como foi.**

**Acho que talvez o livro tenha trazido novas idéias pra minha cabeça. Pra outra fic, claro. To tentando escrever uma outra fic há um tempo, mas simplesmente nao sai como eu desejo e isso já tá me angustiando. Mas tá. Algum dia sai.**

**As reviews eu vou responder particularmente mesmo, mas agradeço à todos em geral. E mais uma coisa: não custa nada, você que tá escondido ai no anonimato, sem mandar review, mandar uma, mesmo que seja minima. Eu sou uma autora MUITO carente e isso pode afetar na atualização da fic, por eu ser, além de carente, inconstante. Mas todos somos, não?**

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima. Acho que é só isso que eu tinha pra dizer, mesmo que eu sempre esqueça de coisas essencias que eu tinha a dizer. Ai ai. Ah é, e desculpem pela minha falta de criatividade quanto aos nomes dos capitulos. Eu sempre ponho de ultima hora só pra nao deixar de por. Eu tenho uma séria dificuldade com títulos.**


	5. Dia dos Namorados

**Vampire Knight.**

**-**

**Capitulo três: Dia dos Namorados.  
**

* * *

_'Vampires could only be our enemy.'_

* * *

_-O que está fazendo sozinha aí, menininha? - uma voz cheia de malícia. - Será que eu poderia sugar um pouco do seu sangue?_

**Março de 1974.**

-Evans. - chamou uma voz que parecia distante, que parecia vir de um rádio mal sintonizado. - Evans. Evans, será que você poderia responder a questão?

Lily soltou um ronco abafado. A cabeça e as pálpebras pareciam tão pesadas, que ela não podia levantar a primeira e tampouco abrir as segundas. Os pensamentos estavam bagunçados em sua mente. De quem eram aquelas vozes, uma maliciosa e a outra impaciente? De quando eram aquelas lembranças?

-Professor, a Evans está dormindo. - disse uma voz displicente, vinda do lado da menina adormecida.

O professor bufou, aborrecido.

-Potter. - rosnou ele, brusco. - E o Potter?

A voz displicente soou novamente, parecendo agora ligeiramente divertida.

-Senhor, o acho que o Sr. Potter também está dormindo.

O professor perdeu seu último resquício de paciencia. Avançou por entre as fileiras horizontais de alunos, algumas veias pulsando tão intensamente em suas têmporas, que pareciam estar prestes a explodir, e ouviu-se um baque seco e um gemido sonoro.

-O que foi, velho gágá? - perguntou uma voz embargada, pois o dono desta acabara de ser despertado de um sono profundo.

As veias na testa do professor incharam-se ainda mais - o que parecia impossível até aquele momento. Tamanha era sua raiva reprimida que o rosto dele estava ficando púrpura.

-Você tenha mais respeito, Potter. Não é por que você é um dos protegidos do diretor que significa que não deve respeito à seus professores. - rosnou o professor.

-Já acabou, _senhor_? - perguntou Potter, em uma voz zombeteira, inclinando-se em sua cadeira e metendo a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Os demais alunos assistiam àquela cena deliciados. O único que se atrevia a desafiar um professor daquela maneira era aquele Potter.

O professor cerrou os maxilares e os punhos, como se estivesse impedindo o seu ódio de extravasar.

-EVANS. - berrou ele, voltando-se para a garota de cabelos ruivos que deitava-se sobre os braços. - Isso serve pra você também, está me ouvindo?

Lily abriu os olhos e com um tremendo esforço, levantou a cabeça para a direção de onde vinha a voz do professor. Esperou um pouco até que sua visão pudesse se focalizar nele, e afastou, com as costas da mão, algumas mechas bagunçadas de cabelo ruivo que caíam sobre sua face.

-Sim, senhor. - respondeu Lily. _Para o que quer que você esteja dizendo._

_-_Ótimo. - disse o professor, em voz de triunfo. - _Ótimo. _Você e Potter estão de detenção hoje à noite.

* * *

Os tons escuros de azul se misturavam aos laranjas do pôr-do-sol, naquele específico crepúsculo, como em tantos outros. Estava anoitecendo, mas Lily e James não estavam se dirigindo até a detenção. Estavam cumprindo seu dever. 

-Andem logo. - resmungou James, para os grupos de meninas que se deixava ficar para trás de propósito.

Aquelas que o escutaram, olharam-o com um olhar feio. James ignorou.

-Por favor, meninas. Vocês terão outra chance de ver os alunos da turma noturna. No momento nós só pedimos que vocês voltem aos seus dormitórios para que eles possam ir para as salas de aula deles sem baderna. - pediu Lily, gentilmente. Era assim todos os dias. - Vocês sabem como as coisas funcionam.

-Sim, nós sabemos. - respondeu um delas, com desdém, e em tom de desafio. - Mas nunca tivemos oportunidade de vê-los 'outro dia', como você está dizendo.

Lily coçou o topo da cabeça, desconcertada.

-Bem, isso é verdade. Mas, bem, vocês não podem se misturar à turma noturna, entendem, eu...

-Tarde de mais. - comentou James, com displicência.

Lily olhou para trás. Eles estavam vindo.

-Sr. Malfoy ! Sr. Malfoy! - exclamou uma das garotas, toda a dignidade esquecida.

Um dos alunos daquele grupinho da turma noturna, sorriu, galante. Ele se destacava entre os demais devido ao liso e sedoso cabelo loiro que caia elegantemente sobre a face pontuda.

-Boa tarde, garotas.

James revirou os olhos.

-Malfoy, quer fazer o favor de passar logo? - ele disse, irritado.

Malfoy apenas sorriu.

-Como quiser, monitor.

Lily tentava segurar as meninas a um canto, que davam gritinhos histéricos para seus ídolos específicos em meio à multidão. Foi rendida, no entanto, ao ver Severus entre eles. Ele acenou.

-Olá, Lily.

-Sr. Snape! Sr. Snape! - exclamou uma delas, tentando se livrar de Lily. Lily resistiu. Embora possuísse uma aparência meio frágil, ela não era tão fraca assim.

-Por favor. - disse Severus, tentando conter um tom de desprezo. - Não dêem trabalho à sua monitora. - E passou por elas, indiferente.

Os gritinhos histéricos, no entanto, não cessaram até que a turma noturna toda houvesse alcançado o seu destino. As meninas foram embora, satisfeitas, deixando uma Lily exausta e descabelada para trás, e um James indiferente.

-Isso me cansa. - desabafou Lily, sentando em um banco de madeira que havia ali, no saguão, onde estavam. James não se sentou ao lado dela - apenas recostou-se na parede de pedra.

-Não sei como elas não se cansam. - reclamou James.

Lily assentiu.

-Sim, mas eu tenho que concordar um pouco. Os alunos da turma noturna são bem bonitos.

James revirou os olhos.

-Eles são _vampiros_. - disse ele, como se aquilo resolvesse a questão.

Lily riu.

-Você não devia falar isso tão alto. É o segredo da escola. Nós somos guardiões deste segredo, não podemos negligenciar o nosso dever. - disse ela, em um tom ligeiramente zombeteiro.

James bufou.

-Você que quase sempre atrapalha tudo, com essa sua paixonite estúpida pelo Snape.

Lily corou.

-Não é nada disso, você sabe muito bem, James! - protestou Lily, indignada.

-"Ele salvou minha vida" - remendou o rapaz, em um tom de falsete.

-Não vou discutir com você! - exclamou ela, irritada, e passou a andar à frente dele. - E ande logo se quiser chegar à tempo na detenção.

Ela ficou esperando por alguma resposta malcriada ou mal-humorada do rapaz, ou até mesmo um resmungo, mas a resposta não veio. Ao invés de resmungar, James ofegou. Lily, estranhando o silêncio súbito dele, virou-se.

-James?

O olhar dele parecia distante e os olhos perigavam saltar das órbitas.

-Vá na frente, Lily.

E Lily não discutiu.

* * *

Eis que chegou a noite. O azul marinho invadiu os céus, assim como fizeram as estrelas e uma bela e rechonchuda lua-cheia. Lily estava trancafiada na sala do professor impiedoso, em sua detenção, na qual deveria arrumar a sala dele. O professor por sua vez, estava furioso. James mais uma vez não comparecera a detenção, e o diretor sempre dava um jeito de livrar James destas, alegando que o garoto estava muito atarefado com os deveres de monitor. Lily, que não era monitora, por outro lado, sempre comparecia às detenções. Ou quase sempre. 

Severus estava em aula. Contemplava sua pena e brincava com suas plumas, distraído, os pensamentos voando longe. Sentia como se a hora estivesse chegando. Não a sua hora. Olhou ao redor. Tampouco a de nenhum dos outros colegas ali presentes. Era um pressentimento muito forte.

-E nós esclareceremos muitos desses mitos sobre nós mesmos, que muitos de vocês mal sabem se devem acreditar ou não, na próxima aula. Por favor, quem tiver acabado com seu estoque de pílulas de sangue venha até minha mesa e pegue mais um pouco. Estão dispensados. - dizia o professor, a voz sibilante ecoando suavemente pela sala. Ele se sentou atrás de sua mesa enquanto um grupinho de estudantes se reunia ao seu redor.

Severus passou reto e foi direto para fora da sala.

* * *

Lily logo notou que James estava agindo estranhamente. Mais estranhamente que o usual. Estava preocupada com o amigo, mas com os preparativos para o dia dos namorados, estava igualmente ocupada. O dia dos namorados geralmente era um evento na escola. Já que as meninas do período diurno eram fissuradas nos meninos do noturno, e alguns meninos do diurno em meninas do noturno, o diretor resolvera criar algumas oportunidades para que ambos os períodos pudessem se relacionar. Era permitido àqueles ou aquelas que quisessem, que dessem chocolates ou cartões aos alunos de outro período. A entrega dos presentes seria na troca de turmas, algo que era para ser tratado como simples, casual. As meninas do diurno, no entanto, faziam desse dia um evento. Por isso Lily estava se esforçando para tentar controlá-las e mantê-las na linha. 

Tinha, também, suas preocupações com aquele dia. Todos os anos tentava preparar um chocolate para que, se tivesse coragem e se o chocolate ficasse bom, entregasse a Severus. Mas isso nunca acontecera. O chocolate ter ficado bom, digo. E mesmo que tivesse, ela parecia não ter coragem. Até ter sido encorajada por uma colega de sua classe:

-Se os seus chocolates não ficam bons, pare de se lamentar. - dizia a colega, Mary McDonald, que possuía cabelos curtos e negros, e quase sempre possuía um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Peça para o diretor comprar para você quando ele for à vila. Afinal das contas ele é o seu pai de criação, não é?

Lily assentiu, pensativa. Era isso. Não inventaria mais desculpas. Compraria um chocolate para Severus, tomaria coragem e enfim demonstraria sua gratidão por tudo que ele fizera por ela.

-Você tem razão, Mary. - concordou Lily.

Antes, porém, de pedir ao diretor, Lily fez uma última tentativa de cozinhar. Deixou o chocolate derreter por tempo demais, e o gosto não era nada bom. Resolveu, no entanto, preparar um único bombom. Com um sorrisinho, embrulhou-o e guardou na bolsa para o dia seguinte. Em seguida, correu até o escritório do diretor, para pedir-lhe para comprar os bombons para seu veterano e salvador.

* * *

O dia seguinte, ao contrário do que se esperava, foi bem calmo. Pelo menos até chegar a hora da troca dos períodos. Lily estava no saguão sozinha. James não havia aparecido.Não havia aparecido também em nenhuma das classes de manhã. Notara sua falta, obviamente. Mas agora sentiria ainda mais sua ausência. 

Com uma estatura média, traços bem femininos em seu rosto e sempre educada, Lily não costumava amedrontar as sempre determinadas alunas do período diurno. Não fazia nem a metade do que James podia fazer. Ele sim botava medo nelas.

Apareceu com alguns minutos de atraso. As meninas, e alguns poucos meninos, já se aglutinavam à entrada do castelo. Parecia cansado, os olhos opacos, mas ainda possuía a expressão de descaso e indiferença de sempre. Passou fazendo o que fazia de melhor.

-Vocês não deveriam estar aqui na porta. - rosnou ele para as garotas; algumas se encolheram, assustadas. - Vocês tem que ficar nas laterais e entregar seus chocolates a eles rapidamente e em fila. Se não se organizarem direito eu mando todo mundo de volta aos dormitórios.

Estavam todos indignados e furiosos com ele, porém, estavam também com medo. Uma menina destemida se rebelou:

-Você não tem o direito! - exclamou, com indignação. - Você não tem esse direito! Quem você pensa que é?

James sorriu. Mas não foi um sorriso culpado nem nada do gênero. Foi um sorriso de triunfo, presunçoso.

-Eu tenho _sim _esse direito. Eu sou o monitor chefe. Eu posso e vou mandar todos de volta aos dormitórios se eu quiser. - retrucou ele, mais bem-humorado do que quando chegara. Aquilo sim era diversão.

A menina calou-se. Não possuía argumentos. Não contra um monitor chefe que era, acima de tudo, um protegido do diretor. Teve de engolir toda a revolta e indignação.

Uma verdade inegável sobre James Potter era que ele geralmente causava isso nos alunos de Hogwarts. Revolta e indignação. Mas era por que queria. James poderia ser bem popular. Se quisesse. Os cabelos negros despenteados e os olhos castanho-esverdeados expressivos eram bem charmosos. E seu rosto, bonito. Mas sua expressão fechada geralmente estragava tudo. Todos o notaram quando ele chegou ao primeiro ano. As meninas tentaram se aproximar. James, entretanto, não abrira brecha para ninguém. A não ser Lily.

Portanto, aquela era uma verdade inegável sobre ele. Ele poderia ser bem popular e bem quisto. Se ele não fosse como fosse. Ou se sua família não tivesse sido dizimada de maneira tão cruel. Ou se ele pudesse se perdoar por ter sobrevivido e por viver tão miseravelmente agora. Por viver com aquela condição.

* * *

Ele sentiu o chão duro e frio. Sentiu a água morna cair sobre ele, calmante, reconfortante. Segurava firmemente a cabeça com uma das mãos, e a comprimia contra a parede. Suas costas também estavam comprimidas contra a parede. Ele se remexia. Ergueu o braço livre para fechar a torneira. Contorceu-se furiosamente. Precisava conter-se. Iria conseguir. 

Em meio a um dos acessos de James, Dumbledore adentrou o banheiro. Examinou James, os olhos azuis cintilando na sua costumeira serenidade. O rapaz estava em um estado deplorável, todo encharcado no chão, o suor frio misturando-se à agua, e as roupas molhadas grudadas ao corpo. James olhou para Dumbledore com indiferença. Começou a desabotoar a camisa. Estava até surpreso por as gotículas de água pregadas em seu corpo e absorvidas em suas roupas não terem evaporado. Ele fervia em febre.

-Você já se forçou até o limite, James. - disse o diretor, lenta e calmamente. - Não há mais jeito. Não há nada que você possa fazer. Apenas... aceite.

-Pare! - exclamou James, a angústia visível em seus olhos, sua voz, seu corpo que se contorcia, em cada centímetro cúbico do aposento. - Não fale nada... se não for ajudar.

O diretor assentiu tristemente. Tirou alguma coisa do bolso. Um pacotinho fino de papel. Pôs no chão ao lado do garoto.

-Você já sabe o que tem aí dentro. Irá te aliviar a dor e a ânsia. Talvez te ajude... - ele fez uma pausa, os olhos azuis encarando profundamente os castanho-esverdeados. - a não cometer alguma besteira.

E então Dumbledore deixou o banheiro. James encarou o pacotinho. Chutou-o para um lado, brusco. O pacote se abriu. Seu conteúdo se espalhou pelo chão. As costas dele escorregaram mais um pouco. Ele estava praticamente deitado, largado ali feito um indigente se largava na sarjeta. Tudo que precisava era de um pouco de paz. Mas Lily não sabia disso.

* * *

A porta se abriu novamente. James tratou de endireitar-se o mais rápido que pôde, assustado com aquela segunda intromissão. Lily parou junto ao vão da porta, surpresa. Examinou James rapidamente, com um olhar indagador. Reparou em seus canbelos e roupas encharcados, na expressão de desalento, na barriga à mostra. 

-Hm, então você está aqui. O que está fazendo? - perguntou ela, lentamente.

-O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? - retrucou ele, mal-humorado.

Os lábios dela se abriram em um sorrisinho culpado.

-Passando mal, talvez? - ela tentou adivinhar. O tom de sua voz o desarmou. Ele relaxou um pouco.

-É. - confirmou James.

Lily sentou-se a seu lado.

-E o que você estava sentindo? - perguntou ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Apenas um pequeno mal estar. - respondeu ele, o tom de voz calmo e grave. - Eu... Já passou. Eu já estou bem.

Lily sorriu.

-Que bom. - o tom de sua voz foi sincero. - Tenho uma coisa para você.

James apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal de curiosidade. Ela tirou um embrulho pequenininho do bolso.

-Foi o único que eu tive a coragem de guardar. - ela disse, meio sem graça. - Então significa que seu gosto é único. Não haverá igual nem em um milhão de anos. Mesmo se estiver ruim você vai ter que fingir que ficou bom, entendeu?

James não fez nenhum sinal de concordância. Apenas fitou o bombom em dúvida. Lily soltou um risinho abafado, pelo nariz. Desembrulhou o chocolate e comprimiu-o contra os lábios do garoto. James começou a mastigá-lo. Fez uma careta. Recebeu como resposta um tapa ardido e barulhento no braço.

-Eu disse que era para você fingir que estava bom! - brigou Lily, ainda assim incapaz de conter o riso.

James deu um meio sorriso.

-É, não estava _tão _ruim assim. - comentou ele. - Mas um chocolate costuma ser _doce, _Lil. Só para você saber.

Recebeu outro tapa sonoro mais ou menos na mesma região em que levara o outro.

-Idiota. - ela apoiou as mãos no chão para se erguer. - Foi o primeiro e último ano em que te dou um chocolate. Ingrato.

-Você não entregou nenhum... - perguntou James, fazendo-a parar no meio do banheiro e voltar-se para ele, para escutá-lo. - para o Severus Snape?

Lily corou.

-E-eu comprei. Você já sabia?

James revirou os olhos.

-Sim. Mas estou te perguntando se você entregou. Até onde eu fiquei ali, não vi você entregando o chocolate. - disse James.

Ela coçou o topo da cabeça, desconcertada.

-Pois é. Eu... não tive tempo. Estava ocupada com tudo sabe. Com o evento. - explicou-se ela.

James assentiu, contendo um sorriso.

-Sim, eu sei. E também foi medrosa.

Ela bufou, enquanto corava novamente.

-Se eu tivesse ficado lá até o final, eu o teria feito por você. - falou ele.

Ela franziu a testa.

-Você saiu antes? Por que estava passando mal?

Ele assentiu. Novamente, Lily se virou e parou quando estava próxima a porta. Vira as pílulas. Agachou-se para pegá-las, enquanto James a observava. Algumas mechas de cabelo ruivo foram varridas para longe do pescoço alvo com o movimento, deixando-o a mostra. James sentiu um espasmo. Desviou o olhar. Lily examinou a pílula.

_O que esta pastilha de sangue está fazendo aqui?_

* * *

**N/A:****Eu acho que eu tinha um bando de comentários para fazer aqui, mas como sempre, eu esqueci do essencial e provavelmente só vou ficar falando besteiras e casualidades aqui. Bem, eu estou escrevendo outra fic - ainda não a postei e não sei se vou postar - mas adivinhem só, é um drama. Drama é mesmo o meu negócio. Eu posso muito bem tentar escrever uma comédia, mas ela vai ficar insossa e tudo - até dramática - menos engraçada. Acho que vou fazer um trailer pra ela, mesmo vocês achando que meus trailers são confusos, pra ver se eu consigo a aprovação geral, já que essa fic parece não estar ganhando tanta aprovação assim. Por enquanto eu não vejo motivos para parar de escrever mas, quem sabe se eu encher o saco eu não paro? As coisas andam bem complicadas para mim ultimamente, então eu não ando tendo muito tempo para o Fanfiction ponto net nem pra N/As. Então por hoje é só. Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem Reviews!  
**


	6. Um monstro sob a forma humana

**Vampire Knight**

**-**

**Capitulo quatro: Um monstro sob a forma humana.  
**

_'Vampires could only be our enemy'_

**Agosto 1969.**

_-Isabella! Harry! Mãe, pai!_

-Garoto esperto você, não? Por ter nascido nessa família, você foi condenado ao destino de caçar os vampiros ao longo de sua amaldiçoada existência. Mas não se preoucupe. Não vou matá-lo. Vou-lhe dar uma existência ainda mais maldita. – sussurrava a voz feminina fria, lenta e cruel.

A mulher segurava firmemente o menino, abraçando-o por trás. Seus longos cabelos negros se confundiam com os cabelos negros do garoto. Acariciou o pescoço do garoto com a ponta de sua língua, rindo histericamente, sentindo o prazer se manifestar por cada centímetro de seu corpo. _Havia exterminado os exterminadores. _Quanta ironia. Finalmente, entreabriu a boca vagarosamente, e roçou com os dentes, e principalmente com as presas superiores que eram pontudas e afiadas, no pescoço dele. Perfurou-lhe a carne e derramou-lhe o sangue, bebendo-o e sentindo seu gosto metálico mais adocicado do que nunca. Apaixonou-se pelo sabor, e por pouco não parou a tempo.

O menino caiu no chão, o corpo mole, sobre uma poça feita de seu próprio sangue, abraçando os joelhos com um braço, a outra mão livre no pescoço ensangüentado. Sentia uma dor lancinante, não apenas em sua ferida, mas em seu peito. Os pais. Os irmãos. Provavelmente estavam mortos. A noite era sombria e gélida, além de silenciosa. E a única voz que podia ouvir era aquela voz odiosa da odiosa mulher.

-Está com dor? - perguntava ela, deliciada por ver tanto sofrimento nos olhos antes inocentes do garoto. - Pois a sua família teve o que mereceu.

O garoto não dizia nada, apenas agonizava, em silêncio, evitando ao máximo demonstrar toda sua imensa dor à mulher. Ela riu-se.

-É tão bonitinho esse seu orgulho, Potter. - comentou, sorrindo com escárnio. - E foi mesmo impressionante o fato de você ter percebido antes até mesmo de seus pais, caçadores de vampiros famosos, sobre a minha presença. Pena que foi tarde demais, não Jamie?

Mesmo tentando conter qualquer emoção, o garoto ainda respirava pesadamente e ofegava. Fungou ao ouvir o comentário dela, sem conseguir se conter. A mulher se agachou ao lado do pequeno corpo que tremia. Não conseguiu se conter. Passeou com a língua sedenta pelo pescoço banhado em sangue, limpando temporariamente a ferida do garoto, que logo sujou-se em sangue novamente, pois ainda não havia estancado.

-Você nunca esquecerá de minha existência, James. E tenho certeza de que nos encontraremos novamente. Quando eu voltar para buscá-lo.

**Março 1974.**

A garota recostou-se na parede, bufando. Pôs-se a divagar enquanto esperava._ Preciso falar com Dumbledore. _A porta do banheiro se abriu subitamente.

-Ah, você está ai. - comentou um James displicente, saindo do banheiro abafado e tomado pelo vapor, já vestido.

Lily riu.

-Sim, e estou esperando há algum tempo. Você parece uma mocinha James, demorando a se arrumar.

Por um instante parecia que ele ia retrucar. Mas se conteve, e deu as costas à menina.

_James está sério. Sua cara parece tão abatida quanto há quatro anos, quando nos encontramos da primeira vez. Eu definitivamente preciso falar com Dumbledore._

Ela observou James se afastar lentamente pelo longo corredor, até virá-lo, e lembrou da engraçada ginga que ele fazia para andar, que de engraçada nada tinha, pois quando chegara ele estava seriamente machucado. Ela o tocara com uma suavidade e delicadeza as quais o garoto jamais sentira vir das mãos de ninguém, exceto de sua mãe, que à altura a qual ele conhecera Lily, já estava morta. Mas havia uma razão para tanta delicadeza.

_Por que eu o tocava com tanta cautela? Eu tinha a impressão de que se não fizesse isso, o garoto se desmancharia em pedaços bem à minha frente._

Fora Lily que limpara todas as feridas de James assim que este chegara. Lembrava-se agora que ele possuía horríveis sangramentos, mas que na hora ela não teve medo. Só se sentira penalizada. Por causa do garoto. Sabia que ele conseguira ver a pena em seu olhar. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não ousara olhá-la nos olhos. Não naquele momento. Não queria, e queria ao mesmo tempo que sentissem pena dele. Pena por ele ter sobrevivido. Ele _precisava _se sentir miserável.

Lily ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos, a porta do banheiro aberta e ela do lado de fora, quando alguém a despertou. Era o diretor.

-Achei que você fosse tomar um banho agora, Lily. - disse ele, gentilmente. De certa forma, quando olhou para Dumbledore e seus olhos bondosos, sentiu que ele sabia no que ela estava pensando.

Lily assentiu.

-Sim, eu ia. Mas acabei me deixando levar por meus pensamentos. - respondeu ela.

Os olhos do diretor cintilaram.

-Sim, eu vejo. Há algo que você queira me contar, ou me perguntar, Lily? - perguntou Dumbledore, solicito.

Lily assentiu novamente, e sorriu.

-Na verdade, diretor, há muitas coisas que eu quero lhe perguntar. Mas por hora basta apenas... - ela fez uma pausa, e fitou o diretor, indecisa e hesitante. - Basta apenas que me responda. Sabe por que James anda tão estranho?

Dumbledore fitou-a de volta, por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua. Analisou sua expressão com minúcia, antes de responder.

-Receio não poder lhe dizer, Lily. - e parecia que aquilo era tudo que ele poderia dizer. Lily pareceu desapontada. - Não por que não quero. - acrescentou ele, logo. - Mas por que não sei. Diga-me, você está preocupada com ele?

Lily corou, mas não teve reservas com ele.

-Sim, eu estou. - admitiu a garota. - James... Ele está diferente. Esta mais fechado que o normal. E eu apenas gostaria - ela fez uma pausa, hesitando. - apenas gostaria que ele me deixasse entrar, sabe?

O diretor sorriu bondosamente.

-Mas ele já a deixou, Lily. Não vou dizer que é o máximo que ele pode se aproximar de alguém, mas foi o máximo que ele pôde, desde quando vocês se conheceram até agora. Tudo o que eu posso lhe pedir é para dar tempo ao tempo e dar tempo ao James. Você deve ter notado que sem sombra de dúvidas _você _é a pessoa mais próxima de James. - respondeu ele, e já ia caminhando até o final do corredor quando Lily começou a falar.

-Mas diretor, você sabe bem mais coisas sobre ele do que eu, e isso é fato incontestável. - disse ela, contestando-o. Era óbvio que o diretor era mais próximo dele do que ela.

Dumbledore lhe deu um último olhar antes de virar na curva do corredor.

-E o que isso significa? Eu sei mais do que você sobre um monte de coisas. - e piscou. E sumiu.

Tudo o que Lily pôde fazer foi suspirar e adentrar o banheiro para, finalmente, tomar seu banho. Estava decidida. Iria conversar com James.

* * *

James caminhava lentamente sobre o campo limpo, sentindo a grama verde roçar em seus pés. As brumas matutinas já tinham se extinguido e o sol raiava com intensidade, apesar da obvia umidade no ar e dos ventos gélidos e cortantes que sussurravam em seus ouvidos. Estava em um dos jardins na parte mais externa do castelo e quase nos limites dos territórios de Hogwarts. Aquele lugar era proibido a alunos do período diurno, e os alunos do noturno nunca saiam de dia, pois era o horário o qual costumavam dormir, então estava quase sempre vazio. Era um dos lugares favoritos do rapaz. Ele podia ir ali divagar e pensar sobre sua existência o quanto quisesse (e é claro, como havia fazendo muito nos últimos dias, matar aula), sempre sozinho, e ninguém o interromperia. Estava enganado. Aquele dia alguém o interromperia, e faria uma pergunta peculiar. 

Ele se sentou em um monte duro de terra, sobre a sombra de uma das únicas árvores existentes naqueles campos esverdejantes. Não soube o quanto de tempo permaneceu ali, sentado, revivendo memórias que possuíam quase cinco anos de existência. Ouviu passos leves pisoteando a grama. Levantou-se, assustado, apoiando-se no tronco áspero e duro de uma árvore, vendo duas figuras indistintas ao longe. Uma das figuras o notou, e desviou sua rota. O outro o seguiu.

-Você ainda não me respondeu, Snape. - dizia um deles, o que estava mais atrás.

Snape, que estava a frente, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e impaciente.

-Fique quieto, Malfoy. Se você não vai me ajudar, não me atrapalhe.

-Eu só quero que você me responda! A Narcissa...!

Quando Snape estava a poucos metros de distância eles se entreolharam. O primeiro deu um sorriso amarelo. O segundo olhou com desprezo.

-Que estranho, hoje a Lily não está com você? - perguntou Severus com um falso tom amistoso, um sorriso de desdém curvando-lhe os lábios. Malfoy ficou distante, parecendo aborrecido.

James retribuiu o sorriso de desdém.

-Você está vendo ela aqui em algum lugar, Snape? Ela está nas aulas.

O sorriso do vampiro se abriu ainda mais.

-Ótimo, Potter. Por que eu queria mesmo lhe perguntar. - ele se aproximou, os olhos negros brilhando, mergulhados em malícia. - Como está se sentindo? Talvez esteja se sentindo meio indisposto ultimamente.

As pupilas de James quase saltaram das órbitas. Ele foi tomado por um assomo de raiva e conseguiu se controlar por pouco, cerrando os punhos e colando-os ao corpo. Snape lançou-lhe um último sorrisinho de desprezo e deu meia volta.

* * *

-James! - chamou uma Lily ofegante, que tinha conseguido encontrá-lo no corredor. Para alcançá-lo, havia corrido. 

Ele ignorou. Ela fez uma careta, aborrecida, e pôs-se a correr de novo.

-James, espere! POR FAVOR. - chamou novamente, cansada.

James pensou em ignorar novamente, porém, hesitou, e com isso ela o alcançou. Parecia aborrecido, e mais aborrecido que o normal. Parecia ocultar algo sob as orbes castanho-esverdeadas, mais sombrias do que nunca. Ele ficou ali, parado, fitando-a com displicencia, enquanto ela relutava e corava. _Vamos, pergunte._

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - perguntou ela, finalmente. - Você está estranho ultimamente.

-Eu sempre fui estranho. - replicou James prontamente, fazendo menção de virar e ir embora. Lily segurou seu braço.

-Você sabe que pode me contar.

Uma sombra perpassou pelo rosto dele.

-Não é nada. Me deixe sozinho - e dessa vez foi embora, cabisbaixo.

* * *

Adentrou o escritório, carrancudo. 

-Eu confesso que já esperava a sua visita. - confessou o diretor de longos cabelos e longas barbas prateadas. - Pelo visto, você foi o único a quem não consegui enganar... Severus.

Severus entrou silenciosamente, sério, pensativo. Sentou-se em uma cadeira a frente do diretor e de sua escrivaninha.

-Eu quero saber até quando você pretende manter James Potter no período diurno. - disse, sem rodeios.

O diretor apenas sorriu. Não considerou aquilo uma pergunta - não havia resposta para ela -, portanto, não respondeu. Se ficou irritado por ter sido ignorado, Severus não deixou transparecer.

-Se você continuar tratando-o como um aluno do período diurno, pode ser que seu ideal de paz seja destruído. - insistiu Severus, as mãos postadas firmemente contra a madeira fria da mesa do diretor.

-Eu fico impressionado, Severus. Sendo de uma nobre linhagem de vampiros você consegue obter respeito entre os seus semelhantes e até entre os humanos. É esperto e astuto. Está de parabéns. Eu sempre dizia que Eileen...

-Diretor. - cortou-o o vampiro. - Não desvie o assunto dessa conversa.

-Eu não vou discutir o que você quer discutir comigo. James está em completa segurança e está tudo bem com ele como as coisas estão. Não pretendo mudar minha opinião tão cedo, Severus. - replicou o diretor, em um tom calmo, mas decidido.

Os olhos de Severus demonstravam tamanha contrariedade tal que ele mal conseguia encarar o diretor nos olhos.

* * *

Lily não viu James pelo resto do dia. Ao final da tarde, decidiu ir procurá-lo em seu quarto. Os raios de sol já estavam alaranjados, e este estava à altura do longínquo horizonte, brilhando cada vez mais com menos intensidade. Chegou rapidamente à Torre Norte, onde se situavam o seu quarto, o quarto de James e o escritório de Dumbledore. Nenhum sinal de James. Ela bateu a porta do quarto dele e o chamou diversas vezes, mas não houve resposta. Sentou-se no degrau inferior da escada que dava para a Torre. Perdeu a noção do tempo que passou ali. Enfim, resignada, foi até uma ampla sacada que havia naquele andar. 

A noite estendia o infinito manto azul escuro sob sua cabeça, a meia Lua se estendia solitária no céu, acompanhada por algumas esparsas estrelas. A copa das árvores balançava suavemente, tocadas pelo vento, entoavam seu canto seco. Ela repousou os braços no apoio de pedra, e repousou neles todo o peso de seu corpo. Suspirou, cansada, imaginando aonde o amigo havia ido. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Sua memória viajou para vários lugares. Severus. James.

-Lily! - chamou uma voz ofegante e irritada. A voz deixara os lábios de alguém que estava a menos de dois metros de distância.

Ela se sobressaltou, e fez menção de virar, quando a voz se manifestou novamente.

-Não! Não olhe!

Os braços fortes de James seguraram os fracos de Lily, enquanto ele a enlaçava em um abraço firme, por trás. O rapaz se inclinou sobre ela e roçou o nariz em seu pescoço.

-James... o que? - perguntava Lily, confusa.

-Eu lhe disse. - brigou James, aborrecido. - Para me deixar sozinho.

Ela respirava pesadamente, as veias pulsando intensamente, o coração dando saltos e o estômago se revirando. Por que ele estava tão próximo?

-O que você está fazendo? - perguntou, amedrontada. - Me... Me solte!

Não houve resposta. Pelo menos não em forma de palavras.

James não pôde mais resistir à visão do pescoço nu de Lily, tão próximo de si. A muito menos de um palmo de distância. Esqueceu o alto controle. Esqueceu toda a resistência. Esqueceu a luta interior que travara contra si mesmo durante quase cinco anos. O instinto foi mais forte - o instinto falou mais alto. Umedeceu-lhe o pescoço com a língua. Lily sentiu um arrepio. Segurou-se para não gritar.

-James! James! Me solte, por favor! - chorou ela.

Ele não a ouviu. Não era mais ele mesmo. Lily sentiu quando ele recolheu a língua e abriu ainda mais a boca. Sentiu suas presas rasgando sua pele e perfurando sua carne. Sentiu o seu sangue escorrer diretamente para os lábios quentes de James. Ouviu o barulho de seu sangue sendo sugado por ele.

A sua presa se remexia, inquieta, incansável e, ainda, quase silenciosa. James ignorou-a por completo, apenas continuou bebendo aquela bebida dos deuses, adocicada, acalentadora. Sentiu o sangue quente escorrer por sua garganta, pulsando agora dentro dele. Continuaria ali e beberia até a última gota, de tão bom que era seu gosto. Lily se sentia nauseada, exausta, mas não desistira de lutar. Em seu último intento, obteve êxito. Afrouxou o aperto de James e afastou-o. Por pouco não caiu dura no chão. Levou imediatamente a mão ao pescoço e sentiu-a sendo molhada com seu próprio sangue; a mão livre usou para se apoiar no encosto da varanda. Logo em seguida virou-se para James.

Os olhos dele estavam manchados de sangue, assim como no dia em que o conhecera. As pupilas irradiavam, vermelhas. Longas presas ensangüentadas precipitavam sobre seus lábios ensangüentados. Estava tudo manchado de sangue. Manchado com o sangue dela. Ele acariciava as presas com a língua, limpando o sangue de Lily. Levou as costas de uma das mãos à boca, de modo a limpá-la também. Nem por um instante desviou o olhar vermelho dela. Era um olhar sofrido, arrependido.

Severus andava apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sentira alguma coisa quando se encontrara com o Potter de manhã. Algo diferente. Reconheceu um instinto vampiresco nele, reconheceu uma alma sedenta por sangue. Enquanto isso revivia os últimos instantes de conversa com Dumbledore.

-Se eu não me engano, Potter foi mordido por um vampiro sangue puro. - expôs Severus.

O diretor assentiu.

-Sim, sangue puro. Como você.

-É, sangue puro como eu. - repetiu ele. - E ambos sabemos o que acontece quando se é mordido por um vampiro sangue puro.

Dumbledore deu-lhe um meio sorriso triste. Os olhos azuis inundaram-se de tristeza.

-Ambos sabemos o que acontece. - Dumbledore remendou Severus.

O rapaz mal conseguia se conter de tanta ânsia que residia em seu peito.

-Humanos mordidos pelas presas de um sangue puro se transformam em vampiros. Apenas os sangue puros possuem o poder de transformar um humano em um semelhante. - sentenciou o mais jovem. - Existem dois destinos para um humano que é mordido por um vampiro sangue puro. Ou ele morre de hemorragia... - ele fez uma pausa, os olhos negros fundos nos azuis do diretor - ou ele tem o azar de sobreviver e sofrer a tortura de uma lenta e dolorosa transformação em vampiro.

-Você está certo, Severus. - concordou Dumbledore. - Ele nunca voltará a ser um humano normal. E tem o meu respeito por ter resistido e vencido seus instintos durante esses anos que se passaram.

-Mas ele não resistirá para sempre, Dumbledore! Ele... - Severus parou no meio da frase.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso. O rapaz farejou o ar, com seus instintos aguçados. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue. O cheiro do sangue de Lily.

-Por que? - perguntava uma Lily chorosa.

James desviou o seu olhar, envergonhado. Ainda escorriam alguns filetes do sangue de Lily ao longo dos lábios e do queixo dele.

-Me desculpe, Lily. - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, a voz carregada do seu mais sincero arrependimento.

_Um monstro sob a forma humana - esta é sua verdadeira identidade._

_Não... James... É um vampiro?_

* * *

**N/A: Gente, total me desculpem pelo sumiço ! Quando vc pensa que vai ter mais tempo de sobra nas férias acaba que você fica mais ocupada do que nunca! **

** Vou deixar alguns trechos do próximo capitulo aqui, apesar de voces nao merecerem ! ; D**

_**"-O sangue da Lily... estava tão bom assim, Potter?**_**_ "  
_**

**_"-Mire. Atire. - repetiu - Matar um vampiro não é crime._****_ "_**

_**"-Remus está agitado hoje, não está?**_**_ "_**

_**"Pare de perambular, Sirius, ou suas feridas vão abrir.**_**_ "_**

**Sim, finalmente teremos a ilustre presença de mais dois ilustres marotos. Eles vão aparecer aos poucos, mas não vi por que não colocá-los no próximo capítulo. Bem, espero que tenham gostado !_  
_**

**  
**


End file.
